


Random Things

by cosmicgalaxyrose



Series: Starballad [2]
Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, o.c kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicgalaxyrose/pseuds/cosmicgalaxyrose
Summary: Some random things happening in the TWRP family





	Random Things

"Dad! Dad! Look at what I can do!"

Sung giggled, and looked up from his book and over to his 6yr old son, Pluto. "I'm watchin', buddy."

Pluto grinned, and took a deep breath, before jumping up in the air, and doing a high kick at the same time. A jumping high kick.

Sung gasped, excited that his son could do a high kick. "Holy sh-- crap! That's amazing! Do another one!"

Pluto did it again, laughing while doing it. He could see the excitement in Sung's eyes, and that made him smile.

"Holy shit! My son can do a fucking high kick! A jumping one too! Holy fuck!" Sung cheers. He's such an enthusiastic dad.

Pluto laughs, and runs over and hugs his dad tightly, as he then laughs hysterically when Sung picks him up and spins him around. He's so happy his son can do a high kick.

Meouch, who was watching from the living room, snorts. "Doc, are you really THAT excited that Plu can do a high kick?"

"Uh-- YES! And it was a JUMPING high kick, for your information, asswipe!"

"Hey! Watch your fucking language! I have a four year old sitting next to me!"

Luna, who was sitting next to Meouch, giggled. "P-Papa! You said a-a bad w-word too!"

Meouch snorts. "I did? Ah, shit. I'm a OW--" He yelps in pain when he's suddenly slapped against the back of his head by Phobos. "The fuck, Phobos?!"

Phobos smirked. "Talk s-h-i-t, you get hit. Notice how I didn't say the 's' word, because I actually don't want the kids to repeat the words we say." He signed.

"Fair enough, but did you have to hit me?" Meouch asks, rubbing the pain away. "Like-- sh-- dang, Phobos. You hit pretty hard."

Neptune, who was beside Phobos, smiles. "Yeah! Its because he's so strong! My daddy is the strongest ever!" He cheered, and Phobos couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sorry, Neptune. I'm the strongest." Havve stated as he walked by, patting Neptune's head as he did so.

"Says who?" Phobos asks.

"Says Constel." Havve states.

Meouch snorts. "Dude, she's your daughter. Of course she's gonna say you're the strongest person ever."

Havve shrugs. "Even so. I think its pretty nice of her to think I'm the strongest person ever. Even if there is a chance I'm not."

"B-But you are, Papi." Constel says as she walks over and hugs him. "You're the strongest person e-ever."

Havve smiles, and hugs her close. "I try to be."


End file.
